


Смена имиджа

by Fragaria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria
Summary: Написано по заявке: Баки бреется налысо со словами "Не всё только тебе, Стив, имидж менять". Реакция Стива. Юмор или крэк.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	Смена имиджа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/profile)
> 
>  _Курсив_ \- Стив  
>  **Жирный шрифт** \- Баки

Вечер в башне у Старка спокоен и тих,  
Чем занять свой досуг, знает каждый из них.  
Голограммами Тони стоит окружен,  
Видно, новый костюм проектирует он.

Увлеченно бумагами Пеппер шуршит,  
А Наташа в порядок приводит ножи.  
Брюс с пробирками возится, Сэм просто спит,  
Сообщения Клинт в телефоне строчит.

Только Роджерс без дела сидит, как на грех,  
Этим самым изрядно нервируя всех.  
Утром Баки оставил друзей коллектив,  
И довольно издерган был к вечеру Стив.

И почти уж себя Кэп до ручки довел…  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату Баки зашел.  
У Солдата у Зимнего что не отнять,  
Мог на редкость эффектно себя он подать.

Вечер томным и тихим враз быть перестал.  
Лысый полностью Баки пред всеми предстал.  
Отмерев, Стив промолвил лишь: _\- Еб твою мать!_  
**\- Не все ж только тебе, Роджерс, имидж менять!**

Ну, а Тони в любой ситуации бог.  
\- Это ж новая тактика против врагов!  
Он сиянием лысины их ослепит,  
А потом одного за другим истребит.  
Барнс, напомни об этом ты мне к декабрю,  
Я тебе в Рождество полироль подарю.

Средним пальцем руки в адрес Тони махнув,  
Баки Стив приобнял и на ухо шепнул:  
_\- Бак, исследовать мы непременно должны  
Эрогенные зоны твоей головы._

Улыбнувшись в ответ на насмешливый взгляд,  
Оба суперсолдата свалили в закат.  
Заглянув к ним попозже, любой бы нашел -  
Основательно к миссии Кэп подошел.

Не секрет же, что Роджерсу сам черт не брат  
В том, что лично касается Зимних Солдат.  
Он стоит, прислонившись спиною к столу,  
Рядом Баки, и Стив что-то шепчет ему…

_\- Заключу твое тело в кольцо своих рук,  
Поцелую за ухом…что это за звук?_  
**\- Стив, губами пониже спустись-ка слегка…  
То пластины моя калибрует рука.**

_\- Ну, не знаю, казалось мне, хрип или стон,  
Но никак не руки металлической звон…_  
**\- Роджерс, много болтаешь, язык просто жуть!  
Да, вот тут, над ключицей и выше чуть чуть…**

_\- Не особо ты против него возражал,  
Мой «ужасный» язык четверть часа сосал.  
Кстати, о поцелуях…м-м-м… вот же черт,  
Должен быть вне закона объявлен твой рот._

_Надо к Тони за смазкой попозже зайти…  
Чтобы трение чем-то улучшить… пластин.  
В твои волосы пальцы бы я запустил,  
Ой, прости, я забыл, ты же имидж сменил._

**\- Ну все, Стив, ты нарвался! Вон душ! Вот кровать!  
На которой сейчас тебя буду… ласкать.  
И до Старка донесть ты доступно изволь,  
Куда может он сунуть свою полироль!**


End file.
